Tendre retraite
by Ariane
Summary: Challenge de la Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName. La retraite de John et Sherlock dans le Sussex est loin d'être paisible.


_Bonjour à tous et toutes, voici donc la présentation du challenge de la Saint Valentin du collectif. Le but est simple : offrir en cadeau à des membres du collectif un texte de saint valentin en cadeau pour célébrer l'amitié qui nous lie tous. le 14 mars, jour du White Day, les personnes ayant reçu un texte, auront la possibilité d'en écrire un en retour à la personne. Le texte ne peut pas dépasser 500 mots_

_Cette expérience est très émotionnelle pour moi car j'ai essayé de faire passer mon admiration pour mes valentins et valentines dans mes divers écrits. Trouver le bon fandom, et le bon fanart car j'ai toujours travaillé sur base d'un dessin pour mon inspiration. Ici pour ce texte, il s'agit d'un dessin représentant Sherlock plus âgé dans une chaise roulante, John est à ses cotés. un splendide fanart venant de **anotherwellkeptsecret** dont mon cher valentin possède l'original à la maison._

_disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient_

_Valentin : Hamish W Holmes_

_A un jeune homme au coeur pur qui a destiné sa vie pour aider les autres, voici mon cadeau  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Tendre retraite

Le soleil se levait doucement irradiant la peau halée d'un homme anciennement blond de cheveux. Malgré son âge, il ne dormait pas, que du contraire. Il parsemait de baisers le corps juste au-dessous de lui. Le Sussex leur convenait parfaitement et ce cottage respirait la passion malgré l'âge de nos deux protagonistes. L'homme en dessous, dont les cheveux noirs bouclés et teintés (hors de question de montrer un signe de vieillesse) dégoulinant de sueur, remplissait la pièce de gloussements étouffés par les draps. John n'avait pas perdu la main et alors que la verge de ce dernier emplissait le corps de l'ancien détective, Sherlock se sentait amoureux comme au premier jour. Les problèmes du quotidien lui paraissaient si éloignés alors que son médecin prodiguait la même cadence entre ses mouvements de bassin et ses mouvements de mains sur son intimité. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Cette danse si commune et si ancienne se révélait être une communion du corps et de l'esprit. Alors que la petite mort se faisait sentir, un dernier éclat de voix et John se retirait délicatement, refusant d'écraser les jambes de son amant.

Non pas de hasard. Même faire l'amour était une application d'une organisation sérieuse. Surtout quand l'un d'entre eux est atteint d'une maladie dégénérative. Saleté de sclérose en plaque. Sherlock en souffrait, provoquée par l'abus intempestif de cigarettes ainsi que le manque de sécurité dans les produits chimiques que le génie utilisait pour ses expériences. Et John se sentait coupable. En tant que médecin, il aurait dû être restrictif. Mais quand Sherlock vous implore quelque chose, impossible de dire non. Et donc tout était organisation entre le lever, la toilette, la vie quotidienne et le reste. Cette foutue chaise roulante rendait John malade. Dire que lui avait osé se plaindre de douleurs psychosomatiques, alors que son amant resterait cloué dans ce fauteuil jusqu'à la mort.

Sherlock refusait d'être un fardeau pour son amour. Il disparut un matin de janvier laissant une lettre expliquant le pourquoi en détail. Mycroft avait une solution dans les mains d'une africaine aux dons spéciaux. Le médecin hurla de rage dévastant tout dans la maison. Il en avait marre des caprices du brun. Pourtant, le 14 février, après avoir pleuré pendant 3 semaines, John trouva dans le jardin auprès des ruches un Sherlock debout et souriant. Le médecin ne sachant que faire en voyant l'homme de sa vie revenir vers lui en courant, il s'effondra dans ses bras.

"Je ne pouvais pas te demander en mariage en fauteuil" lui sourit tendrement Sherlock

"C'était une raison pour m'abandonner ! encore ? Espèce de connard"

"Je voulais te faire la surprise. John Hamish Watson es-tu assez fou pour me prendre pour époux ?"

Sans voix, le médecin le gifla avec force laissant une trace

« Oui ! mais c'est fini de partir sans moi » en emportant Sherlock vers la chambre. la peau blanche allait être marquée pour ne plus s'évaporer.

* * *

_J'espère que tu as apprécié cet écrit ainsi que tous les membres du fandom_

_A très vite dans les reviews_

_Ariane_


End file.
